My Sweet Prince
by elliess0210
Summary: These are all short and sweet stories of our favourite Prince Chezem. I hope you all will enjoy reading it. Thank you :D
1. A day lost in the Royal Palace

**Shall We Date? My Sweet Prince - Chezem**

**A day lost in the Palace**

Ashori came out of Chezem's room and was about to return to her room when she met with Balam, the minister whom kept on insisting her to give the bracelet to Chezem. Knowing that, Ashori distracted the minister and quickly ran away.

"Phew… Luckily I managed to get away. He was being way persistent."

Ashori walked in the direction away from Minister Balam.

"He asked me to give the bracelet to Chezem again. I don't even know if his intentions are pure or not. I need more time to think about my decision."

Ashori kept on walking and walking until she realized she was lost.

"Err… Where am I? This kingdom is way too big. Hold on…"

Ashori was going to take out the kingdom's map given to her by the King from her pocket when she realized she left it in Chezem room just now.

"Oh no! I left the map in Chezem's room. How careless of me. What should I do now? There's only half an hour left before they switched off the entire kingdom's lights."

*Note: Is a tradition where the Kingdom switched off all its lights at 10.00 pm so that everyone should be in their rooms and not wander around the palace at night.*

"What should I do?" Ashori wondered.

**At Chezem side~**

"Phew… Balam finally left. All he ever talks about is my future inheritance. I guess he'll never give up…

Chezem stretched himself and was about to get ready for bed when he saw something on his coffee table.

"Huh? What's this? A map? Doesn't this belong to Ashori? Did she absent-mindedly leave it here? I guess I'll bring it back to her."

Chezem went to look for Ashori in her room but she wasn't there. Chezem went to the royal garden and the dining room where she'll likely be at but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she, at this hour? She didn't even have her map with her. Don't tell me she's lost…"

**At Ashori's side~**

"Where am I? I think I've been walking in circles and I'm still lost. Is almost 10.00 now and I still haven't find my way out."

Then the lights got switched off.

Ashori who felt lost, gave up and leaned herself against a wall and slides down. She wrapped her legs with her arms and was almost in tears in the dark when she saw a figure walking towards her.

"Who's there?"

Ashori was a bit glad yet afraid at the same time. Ashori looks closely and saw a tall figure walking closer and closer.

"Is that Chezem? I think it's him." Ashori thought.

Ashori can't really see very well in the dark but she could at least make out the shape of it. Then, a voice came out and she knew it was him.

"Ashori…? Is that you?"

As Chezem walked closer to Ashori, Ashori suddenly stood up and hugged Chezem.

"Chezem!"

Prince Chezem, alarmed at what's happening, didn't know what to do. After a while, he raised one of his hand and pats Ashori's head who was still hugging him. Ashori then realised what she was doing and immediately released Chezem.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing."

Ashori quickly wiped away her almost crying tears and hide her blushing face.

"Is alright…"

Chezem smiled gently at Ashori which make Ashori blushed more. Ashori then try to change the subject.

"Wha…What are you doing here, Chezem? Ahh…Is not that you can't be here."

"Eer… I…I was just taking a stroll around the palace...

"In the dark? "

"Well, I like to walk around the palace in the dark."

"I see…"

Chezem didn't want to tell Ashori the fact that he kept looking for her after knowing she left her map in his room and might be lost. He was just too embarrassed to do so.

"Um… By the way, you left this in my room."

Chezem took out the map from his pocket and gave it to Ashori.

"My map! Thank you, Chezem!" Wait, are you, by any chance, came to look for me because you knew I lost my map?

"Err… We should get going now."

"Hey…Wait…"

Chezem was already walking away to avoid Ashori's question.

"I'll take you back to your room."

"Huh? Oh, thank you very much, Chezem. I appreciate it."

Ashori seeing Chezem avoided her question didn't continue to ask him. While Ashori and Chezem walked back together, Ashori kept on bumping into things and tripping over things. The truth is actually Ashori was really happy that Chezem came for her so she wasn't concentrating where she was going.

"Ouch!"

"Geez… Not again? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly, Chezem bends down and face his back to Ashori.

"Get on."

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll carry you back to your room."

"No, no. Is fine! Really!"

"Is not, come on, hop on."

"I…I can't do that. You're a prince."

"So what, I don't really mind."

"Bu…But, I do."

"Hurry up, or we're not be able to return by tomorrow."

Ashori hesitantly climbed on Chezem's back. Chezem stood up strong and carried Ashori back to her room. Ashori felt her face getting hotter and hotter and she was relieved that Chezem was unable to see her blushing face in the dark. To break off the awkwardness, Ashori started a conversation.

"Umm…I'm sorry. I must be heavy."

"Not really. I think you're rather light. Have you been eating much?"

"O… of course!"

"Really?"

Chezem laughed gently.

"How come you are able to see so well in the dark, Chezem?"

"Well, I was already living in the palace since I was very small and I love to wander around. I know the kingdom like the back of my hands."

"Wow, that's very impressive. Does this mean that you know there's a lamp pose in front of you?"

"Huh?"

It was too late, Chezem accidently knocked his head onto the lamp pose.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright? Haha~"

"I'm fine. Stop laughing! Why is this lamp pose doing here in the middle of the road?"

"I'm sorry. Haha~. But it was very funny! I was the one who put it there."

"Why would you do that?"

"I got lost so I put it there to see if I'm walking in circles and I forgot to put it back. Hahaha~"

"Geez, you… If you laugh again, I'll put you down."

With that, Ashori tried to hold in her laughter. They finally reach Ashori's room and he put her down.

"Thank you, Chezem. I hope your head is alright."

You're welcome. Well, I wondered whose fault it is?"

"I'm sorry!"

Ashori put both her hands together and bows her head for saying she's sorry.

"I'm just kidding, is alright, I forgive you."

Ashori felt relieved to hear Chezem said that.

"Goodnight then, Chezem. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Ashori. Sleep tight."

Chezem was about to turn and leave when Ashori suddenly grab on to Chezem.

"Chezem! Wait, I…"

"What is it?"

"Umm… Th…Thank you for returning the map to me."

"Uh… yeah… sure… You're welcome."

Chezem then left. Ashori quickly went into her room, closed the door and slides down to her door.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost asked Chezem to come into my room and stay for a while. Ahh…! What was I thinking? Ashori thought while covering her face with both hands and blushed.

What was I expecting when she grab on to me? I thought she was going to invite me to her room. Ahh…! What was I thinking? Chezem thought while covering his mouth and blushed.

The End.


	2. A day in the royal garden

**A day in the Royal Garden**

Is a beautiful day and Ashori went to look for Chezem again.

Knock knock…

"Who is it?"

"Is me, Ashori."

"Oh, you came again today, Ashori?"

Chezem stopped at what he was doing and went to open the door for Ashori. Chezem opened the door and now Ashori and Chezem are looking at each other face to face.

Chezem came and open the door for me. Is usually me who opens it myself. I guess he trust me a bit now. Ashori thought while feeling happy.

"Good morning, Chezem."

"Good morning, Ashori."

"Is a beautiful day today, how about we go and spent our time at the royal garden?"

"What a lovely idea. Let's go."

Ashori and Chezem both spent their time at the royal garden and shared each interest and talked about all kinds of things.

"The weather is nice today."

"I know, is so breezy."

Suddenly, the scarf that Ashori was wearing flew away with the wind.

"Ah! My scarf!"

Ashori went and chased after her scarf.

"Wait here, Chezem. I'll go get it."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will."

Ashori followed where her scarf flew and it finally stopped and she saw it got caught up on a tree.

"Oh no!"

Without any second thought, Ashori began to climb up to the tree and grabbed her scarf.

"Just a little bit more… Got it! Haha!"

Ashori finally managed to get her scarf.

"And now to get down..."

When Ashori was about to get down, she realised she couldn't.

"How did I get up here so high? How am I going to climb down?"

Ashori didn't know how to get down and was afraid that she might slip and fell.

**Meanwhile…**

"What's taking Ashori so long, I'll go look for her."

Chezem found Ashori up on the tree.

"Ashori!"

"Chezem!"

Ashori felt relieved seeing Chezem is here now.

"What are you doing on the tree?"

"Err… my scarf got caught on the tree so I climbed up to get it.

"So you got back your scarf?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still up on the tree?"

"Err…I…"

"Are you stuck?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly Chezem opened both of his arms wide.

"Come, jump, Ashori. I'll catch you."

"Huh…"

"Come on, trust me!"

Without thinking, Ashori released the tree she was holding and jumped down.

Woosh~

Chezem caught Ashori.

"I told you I'll catch you."

Chezem smiled warmly at Ashori and Ashori couldn't help but blushed deeply. Her heart kept on beating faster and faster. Chezem then let Ashori down.

"So, what reward do I get for saving the damsel in distress?"

Chezem laughed while looking at Ashori.

"Um… I…Thank you for saving me."

What…? Just a thanks? I want a kiss as my reward."

What…? A…Ki…Kiss…

Chezem can't stop laughing when he saw Ashori's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Haha! Ashori, I'm just kid…"

Before Chezem could finish his sentence, Ashori gave a peck on Chezem's cheek.

"Th…thank you… Chezem… For saving me…

Ashori said it while facing down. She couldn't bear to look at Chezem's face after for what she did. She then bow lightly and turn and ran to return to the palace. Leaving Chezem standing there, stunt, at what happened.

Then, Chezem face started going redder and redder. Chezem felt weak on his knees and sat down on the grass.

"Geez… Don't surprise me like that, Ashori... I'm afraid…I might not be able to control myself anymore."

Chezem said to himself while putting his hand on his cheek where Ashori kissed him.

I can't believe I did that! I kissed Chezem on the cheek, where did all this courage come from? Ahh! I'm so embarrassed right now that I couldn't walk anymore.

Ashori then leans herself at one of the palace's wall and touched her lips while smiling.

The End.


	3. Amnesia

**Amnesia**

Since it was a wonderful day, Ashori went to Chezem's room to read together. Ashori had just finished one of the books that Chezem lent to her.

"This book is really interesting, Chezem."

"I know right, that book is one of my favourites."

"I'm going to read another book."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I am. All the books you have are really interesting."

Ashori went to the book shelve to see which book she was going to read next.

"Hmmm… What book should I read next?"

Ashori saw one of the books on the top shelve that caught her interest.

"This one!"

Ashori tried to reach for the book on the top shelve but she wasn't tall enough. Ashori didn't want to disturb Chezem who was concentrating on his book so Ashori tried to climb on the book shelve to get the book.

"Just a little bit more…. Got it! Eh…?"

Just then, while Ashori managed to grab the book that she wanted, she accidently caused the whole book shelve to fall.

"Ahh…!"

Chezem heard Ashori's scream and quickly rush to her aid.

"Ashori!"

Chezem made it on time to stop the book shelve to fall on Ashori. Ashori was lying on the floor with books lying on the floor. Then, Chezem quickly bent down to see if Ashori was alright.

"Ashori! Are you alright? Ashori!"

Ashori opened her eyes.

"Ashori! Thank goodness, you're alright! You scared me back there."

Chezem hugged Ashori tightly, relieved that she was alright. But Ashori was trying to push Chezem away.

"Umm… Who are you?"

After that, Chezem released Ashori from his arms.

" Don…don't joke, Ashori! Is me, Chezem!"

"Chezem? Do I know you?"

"Ashori! You are not being serious, are you?"

"Huh? Who's Ashori?"

"That's your name, Ashori! Don't you remember?'

"I… I don't know."

"Co…could it be when you fell, you bumped your head so now you're having amnesia?"

"I fell? No wonder I feel a sharp pain on my head."

"What? Let me see!"

Chezem checked and saw there was a bump on Ashori's head.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry… This is my fault."

"How is this, your fault?"

"I should've notice you were trying to grab the book on the top shelve. I'm sorry."

Chezem looked down, unable to face Ashori. Suddenly, Ashori reached out a hand and touched Chezem's face.

"Is alright, Chezem, is not your fault."

"Ashori? Do you remember?"

"Umm… No, is just that when I see you like that, my hand moved on its own, sorry."

Ashori took back her hand.

Chezem stared at Ashori straight in the eyes causing Ashori to blush.

"Wh… what are you staring at?"

"I… I promised you, Ashori, I'm going to get your memories back!"

"Ah, I thank you in advance then."

Ashori smiled sweetly at Chezem causing Chezem to blush.

Chezem bandaged Ashori's head and brought her to her room so she could rest while he thought of a method.

"Now, I do remember I have a book about amnesia. Where did I put it?"

Chezem was now in his room searching for the book that will help Ashori's amnesia.

"Found it! Hmmm… Let's see what it says in here."

Chezem read the book and found a way to help Ashori.

"It says here that to help someone to regain his or her memory, I must bring them back to the places they went before. Alright!"

Chezem went to look for Ashori and brought her to all the places she went before but Ashori still couldn't remember a thing."

Lastly, Chezem brought Ashori back to his room.

"I'm sorry, Chezem."

"Eh? What for?"

"I mean you are trying really hard so I could regain my memories but I'm just unable to."

Ashori looked down with almost tears in her eyes.

"Ashori…"

"Stop wasting your time, Chezem. There's just no way to regain my memories, just give up, I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

Ashori was trying to leave Chezem's room when Chezem grabbed hold of her hand.

"I won't give up, Ashori! I will help you to regain your memories!"

Ashori and Chezem were struggling in front of the book shelve.

"Let go, Chezem… Why are you even trying so hard for?"

"That's because I li…"

Before Chezem could finish, both of them accidently hit the book shelve and the books were falling on them.

"Ashori!"

Chezem quickly shielded Ashori before both of them landed on the floor. Chezem was now on top of Ashori with the books lying on the floor.

Chezem quickly get up from his position to see if Ashori was alright.

"Ashori, are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine."

"Ashori, listen to me, I will regain your memories. No matter what, I will never ever give up on you so don't give up on yourself like that because I like…"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Chezem? What do you mean by regaining my memories?"

"Huh? Ashori, you lost your memories…"

"Haha. What? Don't joke, Chezem!"

Ashori laughed at what Chezem was saying.

"Don't tell me that, when we both fell, you accidently hit your head again so now you've regain your memories!"

Ashori touched her own head.

"Ouch! When did I get this bump?"

"Ashori, does it means you remember who you are, who I am, where we are and what we were doing?"

Chezem stood up and helped Ashori to get up.

"Huh? I'm Ashori, you're Chezem and now we're in your room reading, right? And I was trying to reach for a book at the top shelve but I wasn't tall enough so I climbed the book shelve and this caused the book shelve to fall and I remembered lastly you called for my name, isn't this what happen?"

"Yes! Yes! This was what happened!"

Chezem hugged Ashori so tight after finding out that she regained her memories. Ashori was blushing away since Chezem was hugging her so tightly.

"Che… Chezem… I can't breathe."

"Ah! Sorry!"

Releasing Ashori, Chezem blushed as well.

"Ashori, so you don't remember what happened when you lost your memories?"

"Umm… I don't."

"I see."

Seeing that Ashori couldn't remember a thing when she lost her memory, Chezem didn't push any further.

"Oh, I do remember a thing."

"What is it?"

"The three words you were going to say to me before I interrupted you."

Chezem remembered what the three words were and blushed instantly.

"Wh…What three words? I don't remember."

"Eh…? Now, is your turn to play amnesia?"

"I… seriously don't remember what they were."

Chezem looked away from Ashori, trying to keep her to see him blushing.

"Chezem, you meanie!"

Looking at Ashori pouting, Chezem gave up.

"Fine, fine, I tell you."

Chezem suddenly pulled Ashori closed to him and whispered into her ear, the three words that she was longing to hear.

"I like you."

Ashori blushed, with her ears all red.

"Do…don't suddenly whisper into my ear like that."

Ashori said that while covering her ear.

"You're the one who said you wanted to hear it."

After seeing Ashori's reaction, Chezem smiles at Ashori.

"You… you could have done it normally."

"So… what is your response?"

"My response…"

Ashori suddenly pulled Chezem closed to her and whispered into his ear.

"I like you too, Chezem."

Ashori kissed Chezem's ear after saying it and now is Chezem's turn to cover his ear while blushing hard.

"A…Ashori, did you just kiss my ear."

"Revenge!"

"What…?"

Both of they stared at each other for a while then burst out laughing.

This was how their day ended.


	4. A Night Together

**A Night Together**

Ashori was helping out in the garden and got herself dirtied. She wanted to shower but the shower in her room was not working so the maid asked her to use the shower in Chezem's room since he was out for some business.

Ashori went to Chezem's room to shower and after a while Chezem came back to the palace early because his business ended early. Chezem returned to his room.

"The meeting has gotten me all sweaty. I know! A nice cold bath will do the trick."

After saying that, Chezem opened the bathroom door and in there was Ashori naked while wiping her hair. When Ashori saw Chezem, she screamed and Chezem immediately closed the door while he blushed deeply.

Ashori then came out, fully dressed but still blushing. Chezem was sitting on the bed waiting for Ashori to come out.

"Did… did u see anything?"

"I... didn't see anything."

Chezem, who was still blushing, said that while not looking at Ashori.

"You DID see something."

" I'm... sorry. I didn't know you were in there."

"My shower was not working so the maid asked me to use yours since you were out for a meeting."

"My meeting ended early. So that was why you were using my shower."

"Aahhh... I'm still very embarrassed right now. I think I'm going to leave. Sorry that I used your shower without your permission."

"Wait!"

Chezem suddenly pulled Ashori's arm and both of them lost balance and fell on the bed. Chezem was now on top of Ashori.

"Umm… Actually there's nothing to be embarrassed about, is not like you don't have a great body."

"Ahhh! Stop talking about it!"

Ashori tried to push Chezem away with both of her hands but Chezem took hold of her hands and held it above her. Chezem then close in to Ashori and gave her a passionate kiss and that startled Ashori.

"Che…Chezem… Did…Did you just kissed me?"

"It's because you're just too cute."

"Huh?"

"And since I saw your body, I guess I just have to compensate by showing you mine."

"Huh… Wha…"

When Chezem was about to strip, there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Chezem, are you in there? The King wishes to see you."

The butler knocked again.

"Prince Chezem?"

"I heard you. I will be there in a sec."

"Understood."

Ashori was still blushing, Chezem who was still on top of Ashori looked down on her and said.

"I guess this will have to wait."

Chezem then kissed Ashori gently on the forehead.

"Wait for me here, okay? I will be right back. I think the king just wants to hear about the meeting I had just now."

Ashori, who was still in shock to what was happening, gave Chezem a short answer.

"O…Okay."

Chezem then left the room.

"Ahhh… What was I thinking? I thought it was such a waste that I didn't get to see Chezem naked."

Ashori blushed even more while covering her face with the sheets on Chezem's bed.

"Ahh, I thought I was finally able to do it with her, why did my father want to disturb me at this right moment, did he do it on purpose? He did always say he wished Ashori to be his 100th harem. Geez, let just get this over and done with so I could return to my Ashori."

It took longer than expected and when Chezem returned to his room, Ashori was asleep on Chezem's bed.

"Ahh, she's asleep. She looks so cute. Wait, what is she thinking anyway, falling asleep in a guy's room. She should have some vigilant, geez…" Chezem thought.

Chezem then kissed Ashori lightly on the lip so he doesn't end up waking her up. Chezem then went and took a nice hot shower. When he came out, he saw Ashori was still deeply asleep so Chezem decided to carry Ashori back to her room. When he was about to leave, Ashori grabbed hold of Chezem's sleeve and wouldn't let go. Chezem didn't want to wake Ashori up so he ended up sleeping together with Ashori.

The next morning…

"Yawn, what? Is it morning already?

Ashori felt someone was sleeping soundly next to her and then she saw it was Chezem.

" Eh? Wha...What… Why…. is Chezem here sleeping next to me?

Chezem woke up and saw Ashori staring at him, looking shocked.

"Ah… Good morning, Ashori, you're awake."

Chezem then stretched himself.

"Che…Chezem, why are you sleeping here?"

"Eh, you don't remember?"

"No, I just remembered falling asleep in your room and when I woke up, I saw you sleeping next to me."

"Well, yesterday, I carried you back to your room and you didn't want to let me go so I ended up sleeping here with you."

"I don't remember anything."

"Well, is short, you can say that you invited me to bed."

"Eh, I… I invited you to bed?"

Just saying that made Ashori blushed more.

"Anyway, let's go back to sleep."

Chezem then hugged Ashori and went back to sleep.

"Che…Chezem, le…let go of me."

"No way!"

"Eh…?"

"I'll never ever let you go in my entire life, Ashori."

Chezem said that while smiling sweetly at Ashori. Just looking at Chezem's smile made Ashori submit and let Chezem hugged her as they are now.

"Ju…Just this once, I allowed you to do what you want because of your smile."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Chezem knew a long time now that Ashori was weak against his smile so he did it on purpose so that Ashori wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Chezem, you bully."

Ashori pouted while saying that.

"Ashori, don't pout. That only makes you look cuter."

Chezem kissed Ashori's head while saying that.

"Hey…"

"I like you very much, Ashori."

"I… like…Che…"

Chezem smiled sweetly at Ashori again and that made Ashori unable to make out the rest of the words.

"I like… Che…rries…"

"You cheater, you were going to say my name, didn't you?"

"No way, I never thought of saying your name."

Ashori stuck out her tongue at Chezem and that made Chezem hugged Ashori tighter.

"Fine then, if you are not going to say it, you will never leave this room."

"Eh… Let me go, Chezem."

"No way!"

Both of them looked at each other and laugh together.

This was how the both of them spent their morning together.

The end.


	5. A Hidden Past

**A Hidden Past**

On Sunday morning, there was a visit to the orphanage and Chezem and Ashori were getting ready to go there.

"Hurry up, Chezem, or we will be late."

"I know, I know, I'm coming already. You are so energetic in the morning, Ashori."

Chezem yawned.

"I can't wait to meet the children!"

Ashori was really excited to meet the children as she loved children really much. Chezem usually don't like to go out of the castle and he often stayed in his room, but because it was requested by Ashori, he agreed to go. The both of them got on a carriage and left the castle. Not long after, they arrived.

"Chezem, we are here, we are here!"

Chezem stared at Ashori and smiled after seeing Ashori looking so excited. Ashori noticed that Chezem was staring at her.

"Wh…What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

"No, ...is just that you are really cute."

"What…? Cu… cute…?"

Before Chezem got off of the carriage, he gave Ashori a peck on the cheek that made Ashori blushed.

"Che…Chezem…!"

Chezem chuckled. Chezem got off from the carriage first and took out a hand to help Ashori to get down from the carriage.

"Let's go, my lady."

"Geez, you are always so sneaky, Chezem."

Ashori pouted.

"Haha, don't pout, it will ruin your cute face. Let's go now, the children are waiting."

"Okay..."

Ashori got down from the carriage and they both arrived at the doorstep of the orphanage. When the children saw them, they were so happy.

"Prince Chezem! Miss Ashori! You are here! You are here!"

Children were jumping around with glee.

"Settle down, children. Thank you so much for making your time to come here, Prince Chezem and Miss Ashori."

The orphanage's caretaker came to welcome Chezem and Ashori.

"The pleasure is all ours."

Chezem and Ashori played with the children and spent the whole morning there until it was evening. They were now enjoying some snacks together with the children.

"Ashori, is evening already, I think is time that we go."

"Oh, is evening already? Time passed by so fast when you are having fun."

When Chezem and Ashori were about to get up from their seats, one of the children grabbed hold of Chezem.

"Don't go. Play with us some more."

The child looked at Chezem, teary eyed. Chezem then smiled warmly and patted the boy on the head.

"Don't be sad, we promise that we will come again, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yup, really, if you don't believe me, you can ask Miss Ashori."

The little boy looked at Ashori. Seeing this, Ashori quickly responded.

"Yes, of course we will!"

"Okay, children, come bid your farewells to Prince Chezem and Miss Ashori."

"Thank you for coming, Prince Chezem and Miss Ashori! We hope to see you soon."

The children waved goodbye to Chezem and Ashori. The caretaker showed Chezem and Ashori the way to the door and bid them farewell.

"Hmm? The carriage is not here? Stay here, Ashori, I will go and see whether the carriage is right around the corner."

"Oh, okay."

After Chezem disappeared into the corner, Ashori heard someone crying. Ashori followed the voice and saw a little boy crying sitting on the ground with a scraped knee, a fallen basket and buns.

"Little boy, what happened?"

"I… *sniff* accidently fell… *sniff* and all the buns… *sniff* I bought fell as well. Mother's*sniff* going to scold me."

The little boy continued to cry. Seeing this, Ashori took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the little boy's knee, picked him up, dusted him off and gave him some money.

"Here, go buy some new buns, okay? Don't cry anymore."

Ashori wiped the tears of the little boy and patted him on the head.

"Re…Really?"

"Yes, stop crying now. Use the money and buy new buns and this time, try not to trip, okay?"

"Th…Thank you."

The little boy wiped away his tears and smiled at Ashori and ran off to buy new buns with the money Ashori gave to him.

"Be careful."

Ashori waved at the little boy and the little boy waved back.

Seeing this was solved, Ashori was about to return to the waiting place. When she was about to leave, she heard a sound behind her and as she turned, a guy in black stood there while holding a knife. Ashori tried to backed away and run but then there was another man who was behind her and he grabbed hold of her and covered her mouth. She tried to scream and struggle to get away from him but the man was too strong. Not long, Ashori fainted.

"Hurry up, let's go, the boss is waiting!"

"Yes, I'm coming!"

One of the men left a rolled up paper next to Ashori's fallen off bracelet on the ground before leading the way while the other picked up Ashori like she was a sack of flour and they both disappeared.

Chezem came back to the waiting place but Ashori was nowhere to be found. Chezem tried searching around and he finally saw Ashori's bracelet lying on the ground and he saw the rolled up paper beside her bracelet.

"What is this?"

Without much thought, Chezem quickly opened the rolled up paper and it appeared to be a letter.

_If you want her back alive, come to this place alone. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Al_

Below the letter was the place where Ashori was being held captive.

Chezem stared at the letter and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"No, it couldn't be… Ashori…Please be safe."

Chezem crumbled the paper and set off to where Ashori is.

Ashori woke up on her way to the abductor's place and her hands were being tied up. She was now walking towards the boss while being pushed from behind by one of her abductors.

"Hurry up! Walk faster!"

The underlings then pushed Ashori to the floor.

"Ugh…"

"Boss, we got her and we also left the letter behind as you ordered!"

"Good job. Now leave us and don't enter eventhough you hear anything."

"Understood!"

The underlings left.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here…"

The boss walked towards Ashori and lifted up her chin.

"So… You are Chezem's lover?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, not to worry, I am not going to do anything to you. You are here now because I need you to lure Chezem here… so I could kill him…"

The guy released Ashori's chin.

"Wha..t?"

"Since Chezem is not here yet, let me tell you a story… It was 10 years ago, when I was still Prince Chezem's servant, we were the best of friends. Then, one day the castle got attacked, and they were aiming for him but I protected him and I even got hurt! But then the next day, instead of being rewarded, not that is important, I was told that I was released from the castle by him! I saved him and he kicked me out of the castle! That ungrateful prince!"

Ashori saw that the guy was on the verge of tears and was really angry at the same time. Not caring the situation she was in, Ashori fought back.

"Don't lie! Chezem is not that kind of person!"

"Shut up! You don't know him well! He's been deceiving you like he did to me!"

Ashori just glared at him.

"Oh, that's a nice glare, probably the same one when I glared at Chezem. But he didn't even bother to look at me… He just turned his back, leaving me, while the guards showed me the way out. From then on, I swore I will get my revenge but then I don't need to wait for long now, he would be here any minute…"

Then Ashori heard running footsteps and the door was kicked open.

"Al! Let Ashori go this instance!"

"Welcome, Prince Chezem, what took you so long…"

Al bowed to Chezem playfully.

"Enough of this, I am here now! Release her!"

"Oh, yes, I will release her… after I kill you…"

Suddenly, Al came toward Chezem with a knife. Chezem tried to dodge the knife but Al managed to cut Chezem on the stomach area.

"Ugh!"

"Chezem!"

Ashori cried out.

"I'm alright, Ashori… Is just a flesh wound…"

"You idiot! Why did you come? You could have died!"

"You are the idiot here, do you think I won't worry when you suddenly disappeared from my sight? You were told to wait there for me, but when I came back, you weren't there so I search for you but you were nowhere to be found then I found your bracelet on the floor with the letter. I was so afraid something might have happened to you…"

"… Chezem…"

Ashori was on the verge of tears.

"Oh… How sweet but I guess this story won't have a happy ending."

Al grabbed hold of his knife and was ready to attack Chezem again. Chezem then faced Al while holding his stomach.

"Al, why are you doing this?"

Al stopped his attack and looked directly at Chezem.

"Are you seriously asking this? Well, I guess I should refresh your memory… 10 years ago, you crudely released me from the castle eventhough I saved your life… Did you know I have nowhere else to go? My life had been so miserable for the last 10 years… You did this to me and I vow to get my revenge on you!"

"What? I… released you?"

Chezem looked shocked and confused at the same time. Chezem then spoke out.

"What do you mean I released you? You were the one who didn't want to be my servant anymore. I was told that you ran away because you were scared of being killed!"

"That is not true! After the attack at the castle, I received a letter saying that you didn't want me to be your servant anymore because I wasn't strong enough to protect you and that I was just a weakling in your eyes."

"No! That is a lie! I didn't release you… What is going on here? There is clearly a misunderstanding. Who has been feeding us lies…"

Suddenly, Ashori saw something shiny in the shadows. It seems like there was a figure aiming a knife at Chezem. Ashori saw and she mustered all the strength and rushed to Chezem.

"Chezem! Look out!"

"What?"

Ashori managed to push Chezem out of the way from the knife but she got cut on her arm instead.

"Ugh…"

"Ashori!"

"Im fine… Are you alright, Chezem?"

"Of course I am. Are you an idiot? Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Isn't it obvious, I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Ashori…"

Chezem hugged Ashori tightly.

"Ouch, Chezem, you are hugging me too tight."

"Oh, sorry."

Chezem released Ashori from his embrace and quickly untied Ashori's tied hands.

Al then spoke out.

"Who goes there? Come out wherever you are hiding!"

The figure came out from the shadow.

"You! I know you!"

Al's eyes suddenly grew big while looking at the man.

"You were the one who gave me the letter! Chezem, he was the one who told me that you released me!"

"Wait a second, I know you, you worked in the castle before, you were released as well, 10 years ago!"

"Oh… I guess the secret is out. Yes, it is true, I was the one who released you and lied to the prince about it. You were an eyesore! I've been planning to kill the prince 10 years ago and you ruined it! I just have to get rid of you! After that, the security got tighter and I got found out. But then the visit to the orphanage, I saw a chance and make use of you instead. Your hatred for Chezem… I knew you will use this chance to get to him but then now, another person, this woman made my plan failed again! I'm going to kill you all!"

Furiously, the guy took another knife from his back and was heading towards Chezem with it. Chezem hugged Ashori tightly. Just then, Al quickly rush to Chezem side and stood in front of him. He then used another knife to hit the man's knife away, in the process, he cut through his hand.

"Ugh! You again!"

The man glared at Al while holding his bleeding hand. He then took another knife from his back and tried to attack Al instead but Chezem was just in time to knock him unconscious. Just then, the underlings rushed in.

"Boss! Are you alright?"

"Aren't you two a bit too late?"

"But, boss, you ordered us to not come in eventhough we hear any sound…"

The underlings looked down.

"Well, whatever, take this man away and hold him captive first, I will see what I should do with him later."

"Yes, boss!"

The underlings took both the man's arm and pulled him away. After they left, Chezem spoke up.

"So… it was just a misunderstanding after all…"

"Yes, it was, both of us misunderstood each other for 10 years because of that man!"

"I'm sorry, Al, for everything..."

"No, don't apologize, Chezem. It is clearly my fault and I've done such mean things to you and your lover…"

Al dropped his knife and started tearing up. Chezem then put out a hand and patted Al's head.

"Al… You never change… You are still a cry baby."

Chezem chuckled.

"No, I'm not!"

Al wiped away the tears.

"I am just glad that the misunderstanding has been cleared."

"…Yeah…"

"The truth is... I miss you a lot, Al. I've wanted to look for you and see you but... I thought you would not want to see me so I didn't."

"Chezem, I've missed you too…"

After that, Al and Chezem hugged each other.

Ashori was almost teared up after seeing such a touching scene.

"You should go now, Chezem, both of you are injured and need to get medical attention."

Chezem then broke off from the hug and took hold of Ashori's hand. Before he left, he faced Al.

"I hope to see you again, Al."

"You will, Chezem, you will."

They both left the place.

When Ashori opened her eyes, she was in her room in the palace, her arm was wrapped in bandages and the bracelet was back on her wrist. She fell asleep after returning to the palace with Chezem. She then noticed Chezem was sleeping soundly next to her. Ashori then put one hand on Chezem's head.

"…Chezem…"

Chezem woke up.

"Hey… How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… What about you?"

"I'm great since now you are here with me."

Chezem then ruffled Ashori's hair and Ashori smiled.

"You know, back there, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why weren't you there at the waiting place?"

Ashori then explained to Chezem what happened.

"I am to blame too, I shouldn't have left you alone, this would not have happened if I was there."

Ashori shaked her head.

"No, you are wrong, Chezem, if you were there, you will be captured instead and be killed. That is something I would not want to happen. I wasn't really hurt so is okay…"

"You arm is hurt!"

"I know, but it is a small price to pay now that you are alive."

Ashori touched Chezem's slightly blushing cheek.

"Ashori…"

When Chezem was about to kiss Ashori, the door was swung open.

"Ashori, are you alright? I heard you were hurt!"

After Prince Nagit came in, one after another prince came into Ashori's room.

"Ashori, are you okay?"

"Ashori, I bought some flowers for you."

"Ashori, I'm here for you."

"Ashori, I hope you feel better."

"Prince Nagit, Prince Lambert, Prince Alvah, Prince Jun and Prince Melchiorre, what are you all doing here?"

"We heard you were hurt so we came to visit you."

"Ah, thank you very much but I've only hurt my arm, Chezem is the one…"

Before Ashori could finished, she was surrounded by the princes and Chezem was pushed aside.

Seeing this, Chezem got furious and yelled at them.

"Ashori needs her rest and you all surrounding her make her uncomfortable and unable to rest! Leave at once!"

Chezem then used all his strength to push all the princes out of Ashori's room.

"Chezem, don't push yourself too much, your wound…"

"I'm fine... So... where were we?"

Chezem returned to Ashori's side and was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

"Ahh! Who is it this time?"

Chezem went to open the door and it appeared to be Ashori's parents.

"Mum? Dad? What are you both doing here?"

"Ashori, my beloved daughter, we heard that you were hurt from the King so we came to visit you."

"I just hurt my arm… but I'm glad you both are here. Since you both are here, let me officially introduced you all. Chezem, these are my parents. Mum and dad, meet Chezem."

"Oh, Chezem, we finally get to meet you in person, you are more handsome in person, I've been hearing a lot from Ashori about you."

"Mum…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Chezem bowed gracefully.

"The pleasure is ours."

Both men exchanged handshake.

"So, wow, this is your room, is so beautiful! Honey, look at this table, it looks priceless."

"Wow, it does, dear."

While Ashori's parents were exploring the room, Chezem stood beside Ashori and sighed while looking disappointed. He then muttered under his breath.

"Why are there always people interrupting the special moments..."

Suddenly, Ashori pulled Chezem's arm.

"Woah, Ashori."

Ashori then kissed Chezem on the lips. Chezem blushed at the unexpected kiss. Ashori chuckled. Ashori parents didn't notice anything because they were too busy exploring the room.

"You are so adorable, Chezem."

"Geez, Ashori, you are the sneaky one."

Chezem said this while half covering his face with his hand, blushing.

"Hehe, I learnt from the best."

They both smiled at each other.

The End.


End file.
